Two Charontes and A Baby
by RunawayAngel7
Summary: 2 demons and a baby... what do you think could happen?  own nothing! as before. S. kenyon thanks 4 the wonderful characters!
1. Life with Simi

**Life with Simi**

"akri! Akri wake up!" simi stomped into acheron's room. He was asleep along with tory. "Akri, wake up for the simi." She pouted. "Sim, what time is it?" he groaned and rolled over. "it's late akri and the simi wants to go out." She sat on the edge of his bed twirling her dark hair. "simi you know you're not supposed to leave at all." Simi shrieked and fell to the ground. "achimou, let simi have some fun. She's cooped up in the house." Tory gave a sleepy smile.

"see! Akra-tory knows simi been here too long. Please akri, the simi be good." She beamed. "fine. Simi do not, I repeat, do not eat anything or anyone." Acheron stressed. "the simi don't like that no word akri. You know that." "then you stay here." "ok! Fine, the simi don't eat no people or things. Simi gots her needs and I needs to party." She smiled with pointy fangs.

"take this simi and please be good for your akri." Acheron handed simi an extra set of keys. "the simi will be good akri. Have fun, bye bye." Simi smiled and vanished.

"do you think she'll be ok, ash?" tory asked. "I hope so. As long as she doesn't max her credit card out and doesn't eat what she's not supposed to…she'll be just fine." He said and kissed tory.

"Simi! Simi over here!" she heard her sister, xirena. "Why you here too? Did akri tell you to follow the simi?" she frowned at her sister. "of course not! Besides, I have someone for you to meet." Xirena smiled pulling her sister into club charonte.

The music blared and the smell of lust burned. "this is good. Simi love to dance. You dance with the simi?" she asked her sister. "no, but I have someone for you to meet." "who he be? Xirena, simi don't want to be bad. Akri take my plastic away." Simi's jaw dropped as she saw a tall and attractive man. "who's that?" she stared. "that, xiamara is, drakos. The sexy and most dangerous charonte there is." Xirena pushed her sister towards him.

"he's big. Not big like akri. Akri will be mad at his simi. Simi can't touch or taste." She frowned. "Drakos, this is my sister, Xiamara." "no! my name is simi. Simi, crazy demon sister." She rolled her eyes. "well, simi. It's nice to meet you. You are a beautiful little charonte." He smiled. "oooh, the simi likes. You dance with the simi?" she asked the tall demon. "I would love to simi." As soon as she could respond, fergie's 'fergilicious' blasted. "AHhhhhhhhh! The simi love this song. You dance with simi!" she pulled drakos to the dance floor and shook her body.

Drakos smiled and held simi close to his body. "you're a great dancer simi." "I know, akri dance too, but he don't dance to this song. Simi is similicious!" she squealed and shook her checkered skirt and spun. Drakos stopped simi and kissed her. She looked around and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "simi like that. Kiss simi more!" she laughed. Drakos continued their kiss, until she saw akra-tory. "oh no. akra tory?" tory saw simi with a man.

"simi! Get over here right now!" "akra tory! Simi have fun. Simi got needs! And the simi wants to kiss more!" "simi listen to akra. You need to come now, before ash gets upset." Tory reached for simi. "she's just fine. Aren't you simi?" drakos asked. "yes. The simi is just fine." She said and saw another charonte demon she danced with before. "Simi! Take your hands off my simi" it was a short charonte demon with red hair and black horns. "no! you don't kiss and dance with simi, you leave the simi be." She placed her hands on her hips.

The two charonte demons were about to fight over simi. "Ash, we have a problem." Tory pointed to simi smiling as the two demons began to fight. "SIMI!" ashe roared. "akri, what you doing here?" she asked. "what did I tell you? You have to listen to your akri." "simi have fun with drakos! He good kisser akri, he make simi happy. Simi love drakos, well, not like she love you and akra or travis fimmell." She ranted.

Ashe gave up and threw simi over her broad shoulder. "akri! No! simi gots to dance, simi don't want to leave." She cried. "stop it simi." He warned her. "simi gots to kiss drakos good bye. He good quality demon akri. He make simi feel warm and tingly." She blushed. "I'm taking away your credit card." He flashed them back into the house. "no! akri, you make the simi upset." Tory left to her room.

"simi, I asked you not to do anything. Go to your room." Ashe kissed her good night. "akri! Simi wants her demon charonte!" she stomped her black combat boot. "no more qvc." She gasped and ran to her room, slamming the door.

"was I too hard on her?" ash asked tory. "yes and no. simi is still growing. You know she can't handle certain things. Besides, she's beautiful and all charonte demons will be after her like bees to honey." "please, tory. Let's not talk about this." Ash said and left to simi's room. He knocked and opened the door. Simi changed into her pink and black skull pajama dress. She laid on her belly and ate a bowl of bbq popcorn. "simi." She looked up. "not now akri, simi not happy. Simi is sad, akri yell at his simi. He don't love his simi." "oh, baby. I do love you." He kissed her dark curls, avoiding her horns.

"oooh, akri. Simi gots to get horney-warmers." She smiled. "sure simykee. I love you simi." "simi love her akri and akra. Good night akri." "night my simykee." He walked towards her door. "akri?" "yes simi." "say it." She smiled. "no." "say it akri. Or simi will huff and puff, then bbq someone." He raised his hands and sighed. "good night, similicious." He sighed. He couldn't believe he said such a thing to his daughter.

"seeeeee, I'm similicious!" she stood up on her bed. "no, sleep simi. Simi needs her beauty sleep, right?" ash smiled. "yeah! Simi gots to get her beauty sleep." He nodded and closed her door. He went to his room and curled up next to tory. "she's ok." He said. "good, now we all can't get some sleep." Tory closed her eyes. Before ash drifted to sleep, he heard simi's laugh and fergie's fergulicious blast into the night. "SIMI!" ash growled as he heard his demon daughter's favorite song.

"I'm similicious! Ahhhhh! I'm similicious!" simi sang to the music and danced the rest of her night away. Life with Simi


	2. Two charonte and a Baby

Two Charontes and A Baby

MEETINGS, THREATS, AND PROMISES.

As we last know, Simi had a night to remember. Acheron allowed his Simi to go out and dance the night away. Which she enjoyed and she meets another charonte like herself named, Drakos. Who happens to be the demon of her dreams, besides that sexy Travis fimmell!

This time Simi and Drakos make plans to reunite. That's until Simi finds out she has babysitting duties. Here's how it all happened…..

Acheron paced the floor as Tory watched. He was wondering, why in the world is Simi really chipper today? Simi was always happy. But this time…Acheron was really, really nervous.

"Acheron, what is the problem? Simi is always like this." Tory smiled. Tory was Acheron's light and love. After all he's been through; he had only three women in his life he adored, Apollymi, Soteria, and Simi. "I just know that something is up. I can feel it." Acheron ran his hands through his now black hair. Blonde hair wasn't his favorite. Tory laughed and walked over to Achimou. "Ash, she's probably excited about watching baby Marissa. You know she adores the little one." He nodded and exhaled. "Alright, if you say." He smiled and kissed her.

"So what time is Kyrian and Amanda coming over?" Tory turned to ask. "They will be here at seven. So, we should be getting ready now." Tory nodded and walked to their room to change. All Acheron had to do was use his powers to alter his clothes. But then again he thought, _Just because you can, doesn't mean you should._ He smiled at his own favorite quote as he walked towards Simi's room. "Simi." There was no answer but her loud music. He placed his ear to her door and… was that the Black eyed Peas?

_I'm a be, I'm a be, I'm a be, I'm a be I'm a be livin' that good life , I'm a be livin' that good, good._

Simi's off key singing made him laugh. No matter how hard she tried, she always sounded better to her ears. Acheron heard Tory's gentle laugh. He turned and gaped. There she stood in a silky caramel halter dress that showed off her long legs. Her hair was pinned up how the goddess Athena would wear it. "Well, are you done?" she smiled. Acheron shook all those carnal thoughts from his mind. "Am I done with what?" he asked. "Are you done spying on Simi and are you done drooling over me?" She smiled and turned so he could see her whole get-up. Acheron felt his fangs slide down from his gums. "I'm done spying on Simi. But you on the other hand…" he smiled and pulled her into his arms. "You are my biggest treasure." He said holding her close to his heart. "Thank you Achimou and you are my gentle but dangerous giant." She laughed. Three knocks interrupted their love fest. "Is anyone home? Acheron, where are you?" it was a deep voice with a Greek accent. Acheron rolled his silver eyes. "It's Kyrian and Amanda." Tory smiled and pulled him into their living room.

"Don't chew on that Marissa." They heard. There stood Kyrian of Thrace and his wife, Amanda. "Hi guys! Sorry we're late. But _someone_ decided to take long to dress." Amanda frowned at her tall Greek lover. Kyrian smiled with brilliant teeth. "What can I say? I like to make an appearance." Acheron walked over to kiss Amanda's warm cheek and pick up his goddaughter. "How was the drive?" Tory hugged Kyrian and Amanda. "We didn't technically drive over." She pursed her pink lips. "Oh, I see." Tory laughed and turned to Acheron and baby Marissa.

Marissa was a gorgeous little girl. She had dark curly hair and looked just like Kyrian. She wore a pink and white flowery pinafore with black Mary Jane shoes. "Hi Marissa." Tory kissed the little girl plump cheek. "Torrrryyyy." Marissa squealed in Acheron's arms. He loved the little angel. If only he could have a child of his own to hold and love.

Kyrian looked around and frowned. "So Ash, where's your Simi?" he asked. Acheron forgot to get her room. "Oh Sh-." He stopped before he could finish that swear. "Sorry, I'll go get her. Here Tory hold her." He gave Marissa to Tory. Acheron made his way back to Simi's room…

"_I'm a be, I'm a be, I'm a be, I'm a be I'm a be livin' that good life, I'm a be livin' that good, good."_ Simi shook her hips and sang to the Black Eyed Peas, "Imma Be." Simi grabbed her bottle of barbeque sauce acting as her microphone and turned to her mirror. "I loves this song!" Simi Squealed. She stopped her whole routine when she heard her cell phone ring. She turned and grabbed it. "Helllooo?" her sing-song voice answered. "Is this Simi?" a man asked. "Who this?" she placed her hand on her defined hip. "This is Drakos." Simi squealed and collapsed on her bed. "Is this the Drakos Simi danced with?" she asked twirling her long dark hair. "Yes, this is. How are you my Simi?" he asked. "Oh, you know. Simi is ok. Simi got her needs and I needs to party." She nodded to herself.

"How's about I come by and we have our own little party?" Drakos asked. Akri wouldn't that one bit. Simi knew how Akri is when it came to men. "Akri is going to leave; He gots a date with Akra Tory. But the Simi don't mind. Will you bring yummy food for your Simi?" she sat up and crossed her long legs. "Anything you want Simi dear. I will see you soon." Drakos said and hung up. "I gots me a date! Simi love Drakos! Wait, Simi love Akri, Drakos, and Travis Fimmell." She rejoiced and went to her closet to put on new clothes.

Simi danced her way to her closet and pulled out a tight red corset, her black combat boots, and her favorite and most expensive lacey red and black skirt. Akri hated for Simi to wear it. She finally dressed and shook out her black curls. "Ok, let's see." She said turning to her huge pink and black mirror. She smiled at her reflection. Her tiny red horns stuck out of her dark curls. "The Simi is hawt!" she laughed and heard two knocks on her door. "Come in Akri!" she turned to see Acheron in all black. "Akri! You looks nice. Akri gots a big date!" she teased and planted a red kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Simi. There's someone here to see you." He said taking her tiny hand into his larger one.

"Simi has guest?" She gave him a confused look. He nodded and pulled her into the living room to see baby Marissa clapping and laughing at the faces Amanda made at her. "It's baby Marissa!" she squealed and ran to the tiny girl. "Sim! Sim!" baby Marissa reached for her. "I loves you cutie baby! Did you miss your Simi?" Tory and Amanda smiled at the demon and the baby. "Where's Kyrian?" Acheron asked. "He left to get the front door." Amanda said planting a kiss on Simi's cheek and one on Marissa's curly hair. "Be a good girl. That means you too Simi." Amanda laughed.

"Hey Acheron! I think you should get your ass in here." Kyrian yelled. "Stay here." Acheron warned the women and baby. He made his way to the front door. He saw Kyrian with his arms folded and staring at a man he's never seen before. "Who the hell are you?" Acheron frowned. The man smiled. "I'm Drakos. I'm here for my Simi." Acheron looked at the other Charonte demon. He was tall, with molted white and red skin, long dark hair pulled into a ponytail. "What do you mean you're here for _your _Simi?" Acheron stepped closer. The charonte frowned and cocked his head. "Are you her Akri?" Drakos asked. "I'm here Akri and father." Kyrian knew what was going to happen.

"If you're lying to me, I will kill you." Acheron growled and pulled Drakos into his house by his black jacket. "What are you going to do with him?" Kyrian asked. "I'm going to make sure this isn't going to happen at all!" Acheron felt his powers surge through him. "Simi!" Acheron yelled. She looked up from planting tiny kisses on Marissa. "Akri! Why gots to yell- ooh, Akri you gots that throbbing vein right here." She pointed between her eyes. "Who is this?" Acheron pushed Drakos into their view. Amanda's eyes grew wide. "Drakos! You made it! Akri, this is Drakos. Simi's boyfriend." Tory looked at Acheron and saw nothing but anger. "Simi, this is the demon you were dancing with?" Tory touched the little Charonte's arm. "Yes Akra! Isn't he a sexy charonte? You don't find many of em." Simi shook her head. "What the hell is he doing here?" Acheron frowned. "He's visiting me. He's a quality demon Akri. He cares for the Simi." She pouted. "I'm not going to harm my Simi." Drakos smiled at Simi. She blushed. "Stop saying your Simi!" Acheron began to turn blue. "Calm down Ash! You're going to scare Marissa. Look, Drakos isn't stupid to hurt Simi. Simi is a big girl and she most definitely can take care of herself. He can stay." Tory said. "WHAT!" Acheron, Kyrian, and Amanda all yelled. "Oh pooh! The Simi gots it in control. Now go and have fun." She kissed Acheron and Tory.

"Nothing funny charonte. Got me?" Acheron growled. "I'm not stupid." Drakos sighed and sat by Simi. "Good, if you touch _my _Simi or that baby, I will tear you apart." Drakos nodded. "Say bye Marissa." Simi held the little girl. "Mama and dada bye!" she laughed.

Drakos turned to see Simi playing with Marissa on the floor. "She's a cutie isn't she?" Simi asked. Drakos knelt in front of the little girl. She looked at him and smiled. "Sim! Sim!" Marissa laughed. "What is she doing?" Drakos asked. "I forgots, you don't be around humans much. This is baby Marissa. She's a good baby. Right?" Simi tickled the little girl. "Me love Sim!" Drakos leaned closer and sniffed Marissa. "Hey what you doing?" Simi frowned. "She smells good." Drakos smiled.

"No! you don't eat Marissa!" Simi growled back. "I don't want to eat the human baby." Drakos leaned closer and kissed Simi. She froze and blushed. "Simi likes those kisses. But not in front of Marissa." Drakos nodded and watched Marissa with curiosity. Simi played with Marissa and her Barbies. "She quite for a human. Don't they cry?" Drakos asked. "Oh, she cries. She cries when she gets no food, or milk, or just sometimes for no reason at all." Simi rocked Marissa in her arms. "I loves Marissa. She like my own little human Simi. Do you have a Simi?" Drakos shook his head. "I have no other Simi but you." He smiled with fangs. Simi was in love! "Well, do you want to help Simi feed Marissa?" She asked. "I'd love to."

Simi and Drakos went into the kitchen and made Marissa her food. The little laughed at the sounds and faces Drakos made to get her to eat. "Come on little one. Eat up." Drakos smiled. Simi laughed as Marissa knocked the spoon away from his hand. "She's not into peas. She likes those mushy bananas." Simi dance over to Marissa's pink bag and began to feed her. "See! She loves em!" Simi rejoiced. "Does she sleep?" Drakos asked. "Of course! She's not sleep yet." Drakos watched as Simi cleaned the baby and took her to the living room. "Ok, Marissa. You gots to nap now." Simi laid Marissa down on the couch and covered her with a pink blanket. Marissa closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"She Simi raise a good quality baby." She nodded and felt Drakos' arm wrap around her waist. "You owe me little Simi." He smiled. "Simi owes you what? What's that mean? Akri never tell his Simi that." She looked confused. "Well, you owe me a kiss." He said and planted one by her ear. She moaned and leaved closer to him. "You owe me a dance." He twirled her around and dipped her. Simi giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where we gets the music from?" Simi asked. Drakos smiled and Muse's _Undisclosed desire_, played from the radio. "Will you dance with me Simi?" Drakos asked. "The Simi will dance with you." She smiled placing her hand into his. Once Simi came closer to Drakos, she felt so different. "I feel warm and tingly." She inhaled his scent.

"No more talking Simi. You will wake baby Marissa." Drakos said and kissed Simi. "Simi likes your kisses. Give the Simi more." Simi growled and continued her kiss with Drakos. "I think we should continue this elsewhere." Drakos said with glowing red eyes. "Where?" Simi asked. Drakos flashed them into Simi's room. "Wait, I thought we were kissing." Simi frowned. "I want more Simi." Drakos laid Simi on her pink comforter. Simi looked around nervously. "What are we doing Drakos? Simi doesn't know about this." She panicked. "Sex." Drakos said. "OOOH! Akri said no. No sex. That's one of Akri rules! No eating humans Simi and No sex Simi." She ranted on. Drakos shook his head and kissed her. "No! Drakos, Akri will kills you! Simi don't want you to be ashes." She shook her head.

"Very well, Simi. Maybe this could continue another time." He smiled. "Yes, but this time, I give the kissing." She frowned. "Your will is mine Simi." "Very good, now." Simi stopped and looked at her watch. "Come on Drakos! Its QVC time!" she pulled him into the living room to find Marissa sleep still. They say on the floor and turned on the TV. "What's this?" he asked. Simi gaped at him. "QVC is my Valhalla! Simi gets all kind of sparklies from here. No hush and watch." She pointed to the woman on the television. After ten minutes Drakos was hooked to QVC. He watched as Simi oohed and ahhed at the woman showing bright and shiny diamonds of many colors. "I like this QVC." Drakos smiled wrapping his arm around Simi.

Two hours later…..

"Acheron, do you think everything is ok?" Kyrian asked the lead Dark-Hunter. Acheron was quite the whole time at dinner and distracted. "I hope so." He sighed. Amanda was still talking to Tory about more baby planning. "Achimou, will you stop worrying. I feel all your emotions hitting me like a ton of bricks. Simi has everything under control." Tory touched her cheek.

Acheron pulls up to his house and parks. "Please let everything be in place." Acheron told himself. Kyrian helped Amanda out the car. Before Acheron could open the door he heard Simi screaming. Amanda and Tory looked at each. Kyrian and Acheron ran into the house to witness…. Drakos had baby Marissa walking. Kyrian gaped at his baby girl. The demon taught his daughter how to walk. "Is everything ok?" Amanda came in and saw Marissa walking. "She's walking! Look Akri, baby Marissa is walking!" Simi hopped around. "This is very awkward and amazing at the same time." Kyrian watched in amazement. Marissa smiled and walked into Drakos' arms. "Drak! Drak!" she laughed.

Marissa saw her parents and walked over to them. "Hi baby! You're walking!" Amanda lifted her baby and kissed her. "Thank you Simi and Drakos. You both took care of our Marissa." "You're welcome. I think I would like a Simi of my own." Drakos smiled and looked at Simi. She looked down at her boots and blushed. "Oh, no! Not now and not ever. Simi isn't having any Simis. Not with you or any other demon." Acheron shook his head. "Ooh! Pooh Akri. Simi knows about babies." She waved him off. "Well, thank you both. Let's get home." Kyrian spoke and flashed his family to their home.

Acheron looked at Drakos. "Ok, it was nice meeting you Drakos. Simi I'm proud of you." Tory hugged her little demon daughter. "I loves you Akra Tory." She hugged her back. Acheron stayed and spoke. "I appreciate you helping my Simi. I guess you're an ok Charonte." Drakos bowed his head. "See! Akri your Simi told you! Drakos is quality demon. Besides, he's a good lover for the Simi." Acheron paled. "What did you say?" he asked Simi. "Akri! I told you, no sex. We only kissed. Drakos a good kisser by the way." She smiled at her demon boyfriend. Acheron's little girl was growing up, but praying not too fast.

"Well, if you say and I trust you Simykee. Good night." Acheron said walking back to his room. Drakos and Simi shared one more deep kiss and hug. "Take care my sweet, sweet Simi." Drakos bowed. "Bye Drakos. You remember I'm the Simi and if I see you with another Charonte girl, I'll bbq you. Got it?" she threatened. "Your will is mine Simi." She smiled and said her goodbyes to him.

Simi smiled and touched her lips. Drakos let a tingle of fire from their kiss. Simi loved her Drakos and he loved her. Maybe one day, Simi will have Drakos how Akri has Akra. Maybe even a Simi of her own to hold and care for.

The next day…..

"You're what?" Acheron gaped at Tory. She laughed and showed him her growing belly. "I'm pregnant Acheron! We did it!" Tory ran into his arms. Acheron finally had his very own child, his _own_ baby growing inside of Tory. "Wow, this is what I wanted so bad Tory." Acheron smiled and pulled her into Simi's room.

Simi laid on her bed watching her QVC upside down. "Simi, we have news." She turned at Acheron's voice. "Simi got her own car!" she sat up in flash. "Uh. No, Simi Tory is having a baby." Acheron smiled a placed his hand on Tory's belly. Simi gaped and looked closer at Tory's now swollen belly. "Akra has a Simi?" she asked and poked it with her finger. "Yes, you're a big sister, in a way Simi." Tory smiled. Simi's face glowed with happiness and bliss. Simi was now a big sister plus a little sister too.

"Akri, when can I have a Simi?" she asked. "Not now or ever." He smiled. She pouted and turned back to QVC. "Simi, you have a gift." Acheron held a huge box in his hands. "Was it from you Akri!" she clapped and reached for the box. "No, it was from Drakos." He arched his brow. Simi make a weird banshee noise and ripped open the brown box. Simi's eyes grew huge as saucers. "What is it Simi?" Tory asked. Simi turned the box upside down and emptied its contents out. Acheron and Tory gasped. Simi's pink and black bed was covered in diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds. "Look Akri!" Simi licked her red lips. "Drakos must really know that she loves QVC." Tory laughed.

Simi rubbed her hands together and lifted a huge ruby into her hand and bit into it. She moaned and she savored it. "Have fun Simi. And don't eat all of it." Tory shook her finger at her. Simi nodded and kept stuffing her mouth with Drakos' gift. Acheron kissed Simi's hair and smiled. "I love you Akri and Akra and the little Achimou in Akra's belly." Simi hugged him and chewed on her next sparkly. "We love you also Simi. We love you so much." Acheron said and closed her door. Once her door closed, Acheron heard Simi's high pitched scream and voice.

"I loves it Drakos! Akri and Akra love it too!" Acheron heard Simi rejoice on her cell phone. Acheron loved his family no matter if they were human, demon, or sometimes all of the above. He continued to his room before he heard Simi ask one of the most dangerous questions of his life.

"Drakos, can we have a Simi of our own like Akra and Akri?" Acheron groaned and turned into his blue God-form.


	3. Vegas Akri Vegas!

Hi, everyone. Thanks for the reviews and alerts. It means a lot to me! But I have to thank for her awesome characters. I try to write and put myself into my favorite characters shoes and be 'Simi-like'

If you want more…I don't mind the reviews and alerts. If you see mistakes or have advice. I will surly accept them. Thanks!

Okay everyone, we have been with Simi and understood her life from, _**Life with Simi**_. Then we experienced what it's really like for Simi having a boyfriend demon in, _**Two Charontes and a Baby.**_ Now I know everyone wants to know if Acheron allows his daughter to date the charonte demon named, Drakos. Here's what would happen if he did…..

VEGAS AKRI! VEGAS!

"You're taking me where!" Simi rejoiced and jumped from Drakos' lap.

"I'm taking you to Vegas. I know how you love sparklies; I think it would be fun." Drakos smiled.

"The Simi looove sparklies! Especially the sparklies you gave me before." Simi smiled and sat back next her demon boyfriend.

"When are we going? I gots to pack my favorite things! I have my brand new PVC black and red skirt, I gots me a new teddy scare, and…I have this." Simi smiled showing Drakos a very sexy and lacey night gown.

Drakos stared at Simi in awe. She laughed and threw it on the bed. "You ok Drakos?" Simi asked packing the rest of her things.

"I'm great Simi. Where did you get such a dress?" Drakos asked holding the sexy material. He looked up to see Simi smiling at him with tiny fangs.

"I went to Tabitha's shop and I brought me this dress. She didn't have any sparklies this time." She pouted and grabbed her cell phone.

"Well…have you tried on this dress?" Drakos smiled and imagined Simi in the lace.

"Of course I tried it on. I love it." Simi was finally done packing when she exhaled and sat on Drakos' lap.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Drakos asked kissing her cheek.

"The Simi is all packed and ready! I gots to see the sparklies."

"I think we should tell your Akri now." Drakos stood up. Simi froze in her tracks and shook her head.

"Are you ok? What's wrong with you crazy demon? Akri won't let the Simi go!" She stomped her black combat boot. Akri would kill Drakos and ground Simi. Which he'd never do.

"I'll tell him Simi. You're a grown demon; you can handle everything on your own." Drakos said and reached for Simi's hand. She pouted and placed her tiny hand in his larger one.

"Ok, but if Akri kills you, I won't have a boyfriend anymore." Simi knew Akri would get really mad and turn blue. That would not be good.

The two demons made their way down the hall from Simi's room. "I know sweetie…I know." They heard Tory cooing to the new baby girl, Callista. Acheron and Tory had a beautiful little bundle of joy to call their own now.

"The baby is up! Akra can I hold Cali? Please can I, can I?" Simi hoped over to Tory, who was playing with her baby.

"Of course you can Simi." Tory smiled and carefully handed the baby girl to her big sister.

"She's a cutie! Hi baby! I'm the Simi. I'm your big sister." Simi watched as the little angel stuck her chubby little hand into her mouth. Callista had Acheron's blonde hair, Tory's eyes, and a whole lot of Atlantean attitude.

"She's quite. I thought all babies cry?" Drakos asked and peeked over Simi's shoulder.

"She cries Drakos. She's just happy to see Simi." Tory gave a sleepy smile.

Drakos nodded and noticed Acheron was not in sight.

"I think we should tell your Akra now." Drakos spoke. Simi turned and looked at her boyfriend.

"What should you tell me Drakos?" Tory asked taking Callista back into her arms. Simi smiled and held Drakos' hand.

"Akra-Tory, Drakos is taking his Simi to Vegas!" Simi rejoiced scaring Cali. "Sorry baby. But yeah, Drakos is taking me to Vegas. It's our very first date." Drakos smiled and kissed Simi's dark curls.

"I don't think that's a good idea Simi. You know Ash won't allow it." Tory shook her head.

"Akra! Please, I gets no time to be with Drakos. Akri always get mad and say "No, Simi no sex. No, Simi he can't spend the night." Simi mimicked Ash's voice. Simi was Ash's oldest girl.

"Akra Tory, I will take care of my Simi. I won't let anything or one hurt her." Drakos countered. Before Tory could speak Ash materialized into the room.

"Hi Ash. Look who came to visit." Tory smiled walking over to the Atlantean God. Ash smiled as she walked over with his new addition to his family.

"How is she?" He asked. "She's doing just fine, hold your daughter." Tory placed the squirming bundle into his arms.

Ash held the little girl. As soon as they touched, little Callista squealed and placed her tiny slobbery hands on his face.

"Ok, now that Ash is home. I think you two should tell him now." Tory sat back on the couch.

'Tell me what?' Ash frowned looking at Drakos.

"Akri don't get mad Simi ok?" Simi smiled. Drakos pulled Simi closer and placed his hand on her belly. Ash locked his eyes onto Drakos hand.

"No!" Callista jumped and began to cry. "Are you pregnant?" Ash stepped closer to Simi and Drakos.

"Akri please! I don't have no Simi. Drakos said I'd have to wait for our own Simi." She pouted.

"Acheron, I want to take Simi out. It's going to be our first date." Drakos came closer to the Atlantean.

"Where are you taking my Simi?" He asked.

"I'm taking Simi to Vegas." Drakos said. Acheron froze.

"Akri?" Simi finally spoke. Ash looked at Simi and they watched as his beautiful tan skin turned blue. "Oooh, Akri. He's blue that's not good." Simi shook her head.

"You are not taking my daughter to Vegas!" Ash tried to calm himself before he scared his baby.

"Akri. It's my first date!" Simi begged. Drakos waited for the answer. Or maybe his death.

"I can't believe this. Fine." Ash said. Simi screamed and ran into Ash's arms and held him.

"Simi please, please listen to your Akri. Don't eat anything or anyone. Stay in human form and for the sake of my humanity…or immortality. Please do not have sex with him." Ash stared into Simi dark eyes.

Drakos felt Ash's eyes burn into him. "Akri, would you relax. The Simi knows what she's doing. We only got to second base, no sex." Drakos groaned as Simi told about their _physical_ contact.

"What the hell? What do you mean; you only got to second base?" He asked his little demon.

Simi scoffed and shook her head. "Akri you know what that means. Drakos a good quality kisser. But trust when your Simi tells you, there's no sex." She kissed his cheek.

"Good, if I find out that anything has happened…I will kill you." Ash turned to Drakos.

"I promise my life. Nothing will harm Simi." Drakos felt Simi stand closer to his body.

"Alright, you two. Have fun, don't eat or kill anyone." Tory rocked her baby in her arms.

"No sex!" Ash demanded. Simi rolled her eyes. "Akri please! I know what I'm doing." Simi said turning to look at Drakos.

"It's ok Drakos. No sex but you can still do that fire trick for me." Simi gave Drakos a sneaky smile.

"What fire trick?" Tory asked.

"Oh it's the best! Drakos kisses me and then-." Simi was cut off by Drakos.

"No Simi. Shh." Drakos warned her.

"Hush sweetie, Simi talking now. Anyway, after he kisses me, I feel warm and tingly. Then-." Drakos pulled Simi out of the room.

"What's the matter?" She asked. Drakos cleared his throat.

"Simi, that's meant to be our secret. Your Akri will kill me." Drakos pleaded with his dark eyes.

"Well…Akri doesn't have to know. And that means you don't have to stop." Simi smiled and hugged her boyfriend.

Drakos sighed and left to get Simi's bags. Drakos lifted it and it felt heavy…what was she carrying?

"Simi, love. What is in here?" Drakos asked. Simi turned and looked at her bag.

"No! Not that one, silly. That's all Simi's special bbq sauce." She laughed and went to grab the right suitcase.

Simi came back and looked around the house. "Ok, Drakos. Simi is ready."

"Akri! Akra! Cutie baby!" Simi screamed. Ash and Tory walked into the living room. Ash didn't want this to happen, but she could handle herself.

"Oh Simi, I'm gonna miss you. Have fun and remember what I told you." Tory whispered and kissed her little demon's cheek. Simi smiled and nodded.

"Of course Akra, bye Cali. When Simi gets back, she'll teach you how to belch fire." Ash cleared his throat. Simi looked up and pouted.

Simi came closer and stared into her Akri's eyes. "Akri, don't be sad." Simi said. Everyone watched as her eyes pale into a faded blue and her skin became faint.

"I don't want you to go Simi. I'll be worried." Ash cupped her face into his hands.


End file.
